


you could never hurt me

by stuckonylove



Series: 28 day nsfw challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Bucky makes sure Steve's first time is special.





	you could never hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second installment of this 28 part series. every day i'll post a nsfw one shot with a different prompt. because i'm indecisive, the odd days will be winteriron, and the even days will be stucky.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @king-stony :)

Steve was in Bucky's lap on the bed, kissing him breathlessly, and Bucky had his hands resting on Steve's hips, occasionally letting his hands fall lower and knead at his ass cheeks. They had been watching a movie (boring in Bucky's opinion), so halfway through he changed the agenda when he pulled Steve into his lap. What followed was a makeout session steamier than ever, and when Bucky pawed at Steve's shirt, scrambling to pull it off of his body, Steve pulled back, tensing up.

"What's the matter, Steve?" Bucky asked, concern lurking in his eyes. Steve bit his lip, and looked to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

"Buck," he sighed nervously, pausing as if he didn't want to finish the sentence. "I've...I've never done this before." He let his head fall in embarrassment, sure that Bucky wouldn't want to have to deal with a first timer. Bucky immediately placed two fingers underneath Steve's chin, tilting it up and forcing Steve to look at him. His features were so soft, and they made Steve's insides warm. Maybe he was wrong.

"Stevie, you mean to tell me you've been out of that ice for years and _no one's_ been to bed with you?" Steve felt his cheeks go redder (if that was even possible), and he was now more embarrassed than to start with. He just never met the right person, and even if he would've, no one loved him like Bucky did. They hadn't even felt the need to be sexual at all throughout the last few months of Bucky being back. Never had it even come up in conversation, but something was different tonight.

"Don't be like that, doll. I don't mind," he uttered, reaching to tuck a stray hair behind Steve's ear. "Honestly, it makes this even more special. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Bucky tightened his grip on Steve's hipbones, lifting up and flipping them over, switching their positions. Now on top of Steve, he lazily rolled his hips, watching Steve's chest jerk as his breath hitched. He pulled Steve's shirt over his head, following up by shedding his own. They were both thrown into the floor.

"Because, baby, I get to be the first person to open you up," he said, a smirk forming on his face. He reached down to graze his fingertips over Steve's nipples, and Steve shuddered at the sensation. "I get to be the first person to watch my cock disappear inside of you.

" _Bucky-_ "

"And I get to be the first person to see that pretty face of yours when I hit all the right spots." Steve's lip was bleeding from how hard he was chewing on it, and he was squirming under Bucky. "What is it, doll?"

"Touch me, _fuck_. Move your hips. Something," he groaned.

"So you wanna do this?"

"Please."

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, and though it was hungry and openmouthed, there was a sense of gentleness to it, and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's back, running his hands over his muscles. Bucky rolled his hips as Steve asked, his erection becoming more and more noticeable by the second. When Steve whined into Bucky's mouth, Bucky pulled away, crawling backwards on all fours until his head was level with Steve's stomach. All that was left were his boxers, and Bucky hooked his fingers inside of the hem, looking up at Steve before yanking them down. The look on Bucky's face was a look Steve would never forget.

His eyes were blown with lust seeing Steve's naked body for the first time. His cock was hard against his stomach, the tip swollen and red, making Bucky groan at the sight.

"Fuck, you're so pretty, Stevie," he said breathlessly before lowering his head to kiss Steve's thighs, earning shivers from Steve, goosebumps appearing on his legs. "I want you to have a safeword, baby," he murmured in between kisses. "Don't wanna hurt you." Steve gripped Bucky's hair gently and pulled his lips off of his skin.

"Brooklyn, it can be Brooklyn. Is that okay?"

Bucky nodded, raising up and wading off of the bed so he could remove his own boxers. Steve's eyes went wide when he saw what was in front of him. "Like what you see, doll?" Bucky asked, running his tongue behind his bottom lip. "I hope so." He fell to his knees next to the bed and grabbed Steve's calves from underneath, quickly yanking him further down the bed. His legs ended up over Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky's mouth was inches from Steve.

"Cause it's all yours."

Before Steve knew what was going on, his legs were shoved open, and Bucky's tongue was on him. First, it was just on the rim, the puckered skin soft against Bucky's touch. Then it was inside him, and _God_ , that was something else. Steve let out whimpers one right after the other, and he had his fingers knotted in Bucky's hair. Everything was already messy and wet, and Bucky hadn't even used lube yet. He smirked against Steve's hole before back his face away, replacing his tongue with a finger after coating it in spit. He pushed it against Steve's opening, applying pressure but not enough to enter. He looked up at Steve, asking with his eyes.

"Yea, Buck," he was panting softly. "Do it. Please."

A little more pressure and Bucky's finger was engulfed in warmth. Steve arched his back slightly at the foreign feeling, but that didn't stop his instincts from making his body want to chase Bucky's touch and grind down farther on it. Bucky noticed the way Steve was fighting his body.

"Don't be ashamed, Stevie. Take it." He gave in and let his body push back, silently begging for more. Bucky got the memo, and he slipped a second finger in slowly, letting Steve adjust before moving them a little. He slid them in and out a few times, adding a finger curl after a minute. He definitely hit a good spot, as Steve arched his back so hard he nearly threw himself up into the air. "That good, baby?" Bucky asked him, beginning to spread his fingers apart, stretching his walls, getting him ready.

"S'good, Buck, so good." He was panting now, eyes shut and tiny beads of sweat forming on his head and chest. Bucky added a third finger, and by this point, Steve wasn't stifling his moans anymore. The sounds leaving his mouth were lovely in Bucky's ears, and he wasn't gonna be able to wait much longer. He let his fingers slip out and watched as Steve's hole grabbed at the air, the sudden emptiness apparent.

"You think you're ready, Stevie?" He nodded his head, seeing the love in Bucky's eyes.

"I need it, Bucky. Take me, please," he whimpered. Complying, Bucky lifted Steve's legs off of his shoulders and bent them back, pushing them towards his chest. He rose up off the ground, walking over to his nightstand and fishing around in the drawer before finding his bottle of lube. He realized he hadn't touched himself this whole time and felt his dick throb at the sight of Steve spread out on the bed. He let some of the substance fall into his hand, and he moaned slightly when he slicked himself up, the sudden friction wonderful.

"You promise?" Bucky asked before letting his knees hit the bed and lining himself up. He brushed the tip against Steve's opening.

"I swear to Christ, Bucky just do it."

Bucky pushed his body forward slowly, watching Steve wince when the tip slipped in. He clenched his teeth and drew in a sharp breath, grabbing at the sheets. He knew what he had to say if he couldn't handle it, so after sitting still for a few seconds, Bucky let himself slide in, inch by inch, in love with the way Steve's body was reacting. He watched Steve squirm, the stretch like nothing he'd ever felt. It hurt like hell, but yet it felt extraordinary.

"You can move, Buck," he took a deep breath. "It's okay." Bucky grabbed Steve hand, intertwined their fingers, and began to pull out slowly. When he was almost all the way backed out, he headed back in. The burn made Steve squeeze Bucky's hand and he eyes were screwed shut.

"That's it, baby. Squeeze my hand all you need to. Don't let me hurt you." Bucky was stroking Steve's hand with his thumb, still locked in his grip, but the more he pulled out and pushed back in, the looser Steve's hand and body became. He adjusted to the fullness, and he even gave his hips a small buck, beginning to crave more. Bucky increased his speed, watching Steve's screwed up expression turn into one of need, one of lust. His lips were parted, soft little _ahs_ emitting every time Bucky pushed back in.

"Faster, Buck. I can take it."

Bucky stretched his body out to stop right in front of Steve's face.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

His hips gave a particularly hard thrust, keeping up with a faster pace now, but suctioning his mouth to Steve's chest, sucking and nibbling at his skin. Steve threw his head back at the sudden speed, not to mention the friction of his dick up against Bucky's stomach. Bucky spoke to him softly between kisses.

"Know you...wanna cum for me...don't ya, Stevie?" He raised his body up off of Steve's keeping his thrusts fast. He grabbed Steve's hipbone with his metal hand, pulling it up and changing the angle. In doing this he found Steve's prostate, nailing it the first time and watching Steve's eyes widen.

"Shit, Bucky. Goddamn, I need more," he half-screamed, making Bucky grin wickedly. He increased his speed, feeling his stomach tensing up.

"Not gonna last, doll baby. Let me finish you off so that tight little asshole can clench up around me. Mmm, I wanna jerk you off."

Steve released whatever grip he had left on Bucky's hand and shoved it towards his dick. Bucky wasted no time wrapping his fingers around it, and after a few pumps, Steve was calling out Bucky's name over and over, his eyes watering from the pleasure.

"Bucky, I-" But he was interrupted.

"Cum for me, sweetheart."

Steve looked up at Bucky, his stringy hair swinging across his face, a few pieces sticking to the sweat, and locking gazes with him, Steve let out a cry, beginning to cum all over his own chest and Bucky's hand. Bucky pumped him through it, only a few thrusts behind him. As he came inside of Steve, he kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde underneath him. His head thrown back against the mattress and knuckles white from clawing at the sheets, Steve's head was spinning, all of his vision fuzzy. Bucky let him ease down a little before sliding out, collapsing on top of him. Steve's eyes stayed shut for a few minutes, but his breathing began to get softer, and when he finally felt that he could see properly, he opened his eyes and looked deep into Bucky's.

"Thank you, baby," he said, still breathing in between every few words. 

"And I didn't hurt you?" Bucky asked, running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"No."

Steve shook his head with a soft smile.

"You could never hurt me, Buck." 


End file.
